iPromise to Come Home
by MadPotato
Summary: Life after High School. Sam leaves life in Seattle behind but eventually returns home a hero. But how did Freddie save her life? Seddie  I'm not sure what to put in the summary
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

iPromise to Come Home

Chapter1 My Nub moment

There was only two weeks left of school ever. Two more week's of annoying teachers. Two more week's of Friday's detention and stupid lockers. Two more week's of taking the yellow bus to school and having to eat cafeteria food. If you could even call it food. Freedom was so close yet so far.

Yet Sam Puckett felt she would never get out of school quick enough. For the past three months she was meeting with Principal Franklin and the school career guidance counsellor without anyone knowing. She felt until she made her final decision she should keep it to herself. And once her career for the future was picked time seemed to crawl by even slower. She couldn't get out fast enough. And her secret career turned into a heavy burden that she carried around. Sam just didn't know how to tell anyone that she's leaving instead of going to college. It was kind of silly not telling anyone but she just didn't know how to say it.

Carly and Freddie kept showing her loads of college courses but nothing stood out. Everything just seemed the same. The only option she believed was right was Principal Franklin's idea.

Sam's decision did take a long time. Honestly she never thought she would come up with anything. But she never gave up looking. But there were several factors that helped Sam in choosing.

Every problem at home was escalating. Her mother's problem with alcohol was increasing rapidly and it was becoming unbearable to live with. She became more violent and aggressive towards everyone and Sam spent every waking minute in Bushwell Plaza.

Another problem at home was the so called boyfriends. They became so odd but more frequent it scared her a little. Most of them just used her mother for anything really. And Sam hates even thinking about the money problems because of her mother and her extra activities.

Melanie, Sam's twin sister, had been accepted into Harvard to study Law. This meant that Sam would once again be left to care for her mother, a job she hated. So when this news reached Sam she knew instantly college is definitely not what she wants to do. She needs to leave and be free.

But Sam still giggles to herself every time when she is reminded that it was Principal Franklin who suggested that she joined the United States Marines. It never once crossed her mind for her to take that type of career path but the more time she spent thinking about it the more it made sense.

But breaking the news to her family and friends is going to be difficult because in less than two months Sam will be shipped off to help the USMC overseas. Sam had already completed several training courses and would official a member or USMC once she graduated. Sam thought she would have more time but apparently she guessed wrong and since she's signed up ready to go there's no turning back now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's POV

Ok I've decided after tonight's show of iCarly I'm going to tell them about the USMC and about when I leave and pretty much all the jazz I've been hiding for the past few months. Well everyone except Mom. Of all people she can wait and I really don't think she will care one bit. I told Melanie last night over the phone. She was happy for me and called me a slow poke because I apparently took forever to choose.

I walked as slow as I could to my locker. There was nobody around and the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock and my footsteps. When I reached my locker I put in my code and began getting my stuff ready to go bell hadn't gone yet so I had a few minutes to calm down and gather my thoughts. Jeez I sound like a NUB.

I spent last period with Principal Franklin and some Officer who came to the school. I had to sign a LOAD of papers, prove who I really was and answer some rather weird and wonderful questions. Like was I married and did I have children. And he gave me back my fitness test results and he said I did really well. Despite my exotic diet. Which he laughed at when I asked do they serve ribs and ham overseas.

All I had to do now was graduate high school. Which I hopefully achieve.

"BOO" Freddie shouted and grabbed me shoulders from behind.

"AHHHH You stupid nub look what you did, have you got a death wish or something" My heart was seriously about to jump out of my chest and punch Freddie in the face.

I dropped all my books and my change for the bus and all Fredwad could do was laugh. But he did start to pick up my belongings when I punched his shoulder as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry Sam but I couldn't resist, you were totally in a world of your own just there"

"Well resist next time or I'll shred all your clothes instead of just cutting them up"

"Is that a threat Puckett or would you just like to see me with no clothes?" Freddie raised his eyebrows and stared at me. When I didn't reply he started laughing at me again but I was saved when the bell finally went.

I just snatched my books and change out of his hands and turned to face my locker hoping he didn't notice how red my face is. Jeez I swear you could fry an egg on my face right now. I just closed my eyes and prayed Carly would come and save me from this embarrassment.

It felt like an eternity when Carly actually showed up. As usual she was all smiles.

"Hey Sam why weren't you in last period?" Carly asked while opening her locker.

"Oh you know I was in trouble as usual. Just chatting to Ted about it." I then shut my locker and turned towards her.

We made our arrangements about tonight's show and then I said my goodbyes.

"Don't be late this time and I mean it Sam" Carly shouted as I walked to the door.

"Yeah I'll try" I then waved back at Carly and Freddie and headed out of the school.

Sam's POV

"Thanks for watching the only show on the web that can stop old people shrinking"

"Arrivederci"

"And we are clear" Freddie said as he switched off the camera

"OMG tonight's show was so good" Carly shouted as she jumped into one of the bean bags on the floor.

"Gibby you were so funny"

"Well what can I say I'm a Gibby" Gibby then sat down next to Carly.

Freddie dropped into the one across from Carly leaving the one in between both of them for me to sit in. This might be harder than I thought. But once I get this over and done with there would be a huge weight lifted.

"I'll be right back I just need to get my bag" I walked straight to the door, down the stairs, grabbed my bag and ran all the way back up. But when I reached the studio doors I stopped I couldn't go any further. I took in a huge deep breath and opened it.

I headed straight for where I was sitting and immediately took out my USMC file that had all my information in it. I placed it straight on the floor between all three of us and just waited to see what they say.

"What's this Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked as he picked up the file.

I didn't look up at any of them I just said "I joined the Marines instead of college and I'm leaving at the end of July"

"Well I guess what you decide to do we'll support you but isn't this kind of dangerous?" Freddie spoke softly while flicking through the file while glancing up at me.

"Thanks Freddie and it's what I want to do regardless of the danger".

Gibby smiled and looked at me handing me a peppy cola. "I gotta say that is pretty cool Sam and I could totally see you kicking ass one day"

I blushed so red at his comment I couldn't even reply I just looked down and mumbled "Thanks". This is definitely so embarrassing having another nub moment today.

Carly then looked from Gibby to me, her smile getting bigger then said "Yeah it is pretty cool I'm proud of you Sam. I'm glad you finally picked something. You had me worried for a while."

Maybe this wasn't so hard after all. All of them took it well even Spencer. We spend hours talking about life after school and about everyone's decision's.

Freddie decided on the University in Seattle because his Mom is very sick at the moment and he doesn't think it would be right to leave her alone. Seeing as it's just the two of them. He will be studying Computer science which is everything and anything to do with computers. I think its the perfect course for him to do.

Carly is also planning on staying in Seattle and studying accounting. Business is the direction she really wanted to go, And I have to say I could totally see her doing that in the future.

But Gibby surprised me the most. He's going to study to be an Ambulance driver. And in Gibby's own words " I can save people's lives and drive all at the same time".

My career choice though was definitely the talk of the night. Everyone made jokes about it and they asked every question they could think of. Freddie by far asked the most. It made me smile knowing that they all supported me in what I was planning on doing.

Then at the end of the night before we headed home Freddie shouted at the top of his lungs

"Here's to Private Puckett"

We all raised our glasses and had a group hug. Its moments like these I'm going to miss.

**If you wana know just ask ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing Queen

Chapter 2 Dancing Queen

ONE YEAR LATER

Sam's POV

This heat is seriously killing me. All it does is make me feel icky. This uniform doesn't help much either. Ugh its times like these that I miss Seattle. Thank god I cut my hair shorter or I definitely wouldn't last out here with the stupid humidity. But these boots jeez they are so heavy and could these pants weigh any heavier. I miss wearing shorts but I guess I can't wear shorts out here. But hey this is what I signed up for and at least I have a tan. A tan with a lot of white patches.

Right now I'm on my way back to my quarters. I just collected my post and Mason's post from home. In total there is three letters. Two for me and one for Mason. Our letters arrive at the end of every month and they always cheer me up. I try to reply but my letters are always short and sweet I don't like to tell anyone about what it's like over here. Mainly I just say I'm all good miss you blah blah blah you know the useless in a letter.

David Mason is pretty much what you would call a best friend. He shipped out the same time as me and we have spent every day together since. He is in the same squad as me and we are often partnered up together in the field. He is two years older than me and married. And did I mention he's six feet tall complete with a bodybuilders body. But the way he acts reminds me totally of Spencer so trust me I only see him as a friend.

As I walk in Mason immediately jumps off his bunk and dives at me for his letter. He then dances back to his bed clutching his letter singing.

"Thank you Madame Puckett" He dives back onto his bed and begins reading quietly to himself. His comment makes me smile and reminds me of a certain somebody who used to call me something similar.

I then lie on the bunk across from him and begin to read my own letters. As always I read Carlys first. I like to save Freddie's for last. I find his more entertaining and I always read them several times over. Each letter I get from him makes me miss him even more. I swear I can't wait to give them both hugs whenever I get to go home. But I still have eight months on my assignment.

I barely have a chance to finish Freddie's letter when our commanding officer comes into the tent. This guy gives me the creeps because he never uses his indoor voice. I guess he just really likes to shout and when he does you can literally see every vein in his face and neck pop out and bulging.

"Moving out 1500 hours everyone be ready to roll out. High priority target was spotted just inside the city and it's our job to seize him"

He then left and we all looked at each other. Mason as usual pretended to wipe spit of his face and jumped up and starting putting on his full uniform armour and all. I put my letters safely away and then began to do the same.

Each squad is given a humvee to drive. In my one was Mason, Davies, Henry and myself.

Today was different though as I was getting in Mason grabbed my arm.

"If anything happens please tell me you got my back?" He looked my straight in the eye and I knew instantly he wasn't joking. He was dead serious and I swear he was holding his breath.

"I got you back no worries" I then got in the humvee but now I was slightly more worried about our mission today. Thank you Mason.

Just as we started moving I reached into the left breast pocket of my jacket. I pulled out this metal case. It was fairly heavy and was square. Freddie had given it to me just before I left. He wanted to give me something that would keep my photos safe. He filled it with several pictures of everyone from back home. There was a photo of Carly, Freddie and I. Then of me with Carly and Freddie individually and finally a group photo of the morning I left Seattle. It even had Gibby, Spencer, Ted, Wendy, Melanie and Mom in it. I look at it and hope I get to see them all again. I liked to keep it close to me so I figured why not be a nub and place it over my heart. Jeez I sound like a sap right now.

I looked through the photos until we reached our destination. When we arrived we all jumped straight out and followed our instructions. All we had to do was search and clear one small building while the bigger squads moved further up the road into the city to secure more important buildings.

What could possibly go wrong in this tiny run down building? I looked at Mason and nodded as we moved into the building.

Yeah what could possibly go wrong.

Mason took point as usual. He always jokes around saying he's my human shield but since he is a giant compared to me he really is.

The building wasn't very big. As we went in it opened up into a small square area which had a staircase in it and a door across from the stairs. Past the stairs was an archway which led to a corridor with a room on either side. It was seriously creepy because it was really quiet. And I mean really quiet, almost too quiet for my liking.

We continued further into the building and went through the archway. Davies had stayed at the humvee on the mounted gun while Henry stood at the door making sure nobody came in behind us.

About halfway down the corridor Mason let out a loud sigh and turned to face me.

"I'm telling there's nobody here let's just.."

Before he could finish there were several loud bangs. It all happened so fast. I instantly raised my weapon pointing it down the corridor. There was a man lying face down and he was very still. I then looked a Mason, he had fallen backwards. He was clutching his leg with one hand and his gun with the other.

"OK I think I scrapped my knee" Mason just got shot in his right leg and he still manages to joke about it. I could tell he was in pain because of the way he was breathing and the fact he was definitely loosing a lot of blood.

"Yeah I agree, come on Dancing Queen we're leaving" I grabbed the back of Mason's jacket and pulled as hard as I could. We were moving but at a very slow pace. We made it all the way back to the entrance when the door at the bottom of the stairs opened. A man ran out and straight up the stairs. I would have ignored it but his uniform was definitely to fancy for him to be an ordinary soldier. Then it hit me he had to be the high priority target were here to look for.

"That has to be him" God only knows who I was shouting that to. I bolted after him without thinking. When I reached the top of the stairs I looked right then left. I hadn't realised what happened until I hit the ground. I had been shot twice. Once in my left shoulder and another in my chest. Both shots seemed to knock the air of my lungs. But my shoulder hurt more. It was seriously burning.

The man who shot me then started walking towards me. He walked right up to me and crouched beside me. I honestly have no idea what he was rambling on about. My ears are ringing extremely loud and he wasn't speaking English. Then he started walking away.

My first thought was Oh no he didn't. I did not just get shot for nothing. I scrambled to my feet as fast as I could and ran towards him. I hit him over the head with the back of my gun as hard as I could. He slid straight to the floor.

"You do not shoot Mama twice and get away with it. NUB" I then took hold of one of his legs with my good arm and pulled him down the stairs ever so gently of course.

I pulled him all the way out the main door where I was met by Henry and Davies. They both took Mr. Chiz who thinks he can shoot Sam Puckett and lead him to the back of the humvee. They then began to use their radios announcing we captured the target but I was in way too much pain to care.

"Good job Sammy" Mason was in humvee smiling at me. He was still clutching his leg.

"Thanks. I guess you won't be dancing for a while" That was all I could manage while I tried to catch my breath back.

"No I guess not maybe I'll find another hobbie other dancing. Perhaps poker. Oh by the way can I ask one more favour Sammy can you pick up my photo I dropped it over by the door. It's the one of the missus and me" I turned around looking for Mason's photo.

"You really are useless today aren't you? First you get shot and now you're dropping your stuff wait till the missus hears about this she won't be too pleased" I reached down and grabbed it. My legs are really feeling like jelly now.

What happened next is all a blur. A huge explosion from inside the building went off and throws me backwards. I did go flying though the air only to be stopped by the stupid humvee. Before anything else all I know is that I'm being swallowed by darkness.

**If anyone reads this far Thank you very much it means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3 Rolling in a River

Chapter 3 Rolling in a River

Sam's POV

"_Are you having a laugh?"_

_Freddie was spinning me in circles. And he's in the fanciest suit I have ever seen. Tie and all. He also has a very stylish haircut and might I mention this boy smells better then bacon right now. But I'm stuck in my Marine uniform. I look ridiculous compared to him. Stupid camouflage. And hopefully I'm seeing things because I swear he is glowing._

"_Freddie seriously stop this is really weird" I tried to push him away except he was too strong. Damn this nub must have been working out and he is definitely a lot taller._

"_Ok fine you win Fredderino but why are we dancing?" I then placed my arms around his neck and he just continued to smile at me. I really like his smile. Then we both started leaning in._

_Suddenly Freddie pushed me away and starting singing. And of all the songs to sing he chooses Tina Turner._

"_Freddie what the heck?" I tried to go after him except the more I moved towards him the further away he went. Before I knew it the floor beneath me disappeared and I started falling. Freddie just kept smiling at me and watched me fall._

"**Big wheel's keep on turning**

**Proud mary keep on burning**

**And we're rolling, rolling**

**Rolling on the river"**

"Ahhh" I woke up with a start. I looked all around me and it looked like I was in a hospital. But my attention was drawn to Mrs. Tina Turner in the room.

"MASON" I was going to throw something at him but my left arm was in a stupid cast. I could barely move let alone throw a pillow. Thankfully he heard me before I thought of another violent way to get his attention.

"Well look what sleeping beauty woke up at last, jeez took your time didn't you" Mason took out his ear phones then began to turn in his bed next to mine so that he could face me. He also decided to put his iPod away.

"What happened and seriously why are singing Tina Turner at the top of your lungs?" I then gently lowered myself so I was lying back down. Jeez everything seriously hurt and I mean EVERYTHING.

"In short you were blown up and hit the humvee. You totally ate it when you hit the humvee by the way but I'm glad you're okay. You've been out for at least two days and I'm singing Tina Turner because I can hardly sing Dancing Queen in my condition." With that he placed his on his hand on his left leg which was wrapped in a huge bandage. Then he began to stand up and reach for his crutches.

"Well that's good to know and where are you going Tina?" I tried my best to sit up to see what he was up to.

"Relax Madame Puckett I'm going to get the nurse and let her know your finished with dreaming about Freddie that's all" Mason then decided to move to the door.

"Hold the phone what do you mean dreaming about Freddie, ... what the chiz?" This definitely gave me the strength to sit up in bed.

"Let's just say you said his name a lot. It's nothing to worry about it was just the morphine talking for you they had to give you a lot of that stuff."

With that Mason left. But seriously how embarrassing saying that nubs name out loud. Once again I laid down trying to get comfortable. The morphine was making me feel really dizzy. But just as I was about to nod off Mason re entered the room followed by a nurse.

"OH Freddie" Mason put on his best high pitched girly voice.

"That's it" I used every ounce of strength I had and threw the pillow behind my head at Mason. It knocked him off his crutches onto his bed. And all he did was laugh but I guess it was funny so I ended up laughing along with him.

What is this morphine doing to me? Oh Freddie

**Thank you to the people who took their time out to review I replied to every one of them. You definitely made my night so thanks. Carly and Freddie will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Seattle's Hero

Chapter 5 Seattle's Hero

Sam's POV

4 DAYS LATER

"Come on keep up old man" Mason wasn't very fast on his crutches. Mind you he could barely use them. He has fallen flat on his face several times because of them. But I guess carrying his bag while trying to walk was a challenge but it's not like I can even attempt to help him. I've been forced to drag my bag across the floor of the airport. My shoulder hurts too much to lift it and this stupid cast and sling are totally not helping. No matter how many signatures I managed to get.

In four short days Mason and I have been to an awards ceremony where I was awarded the Medal of Honour for bravery. Mason also got an award but I have no idea what it was called. Apparently the dork who shot me was some millionaire who was smuggling weapons into everywhere. With him gone a lot of terrorists won't have their supplies and the Marines were able to stop all the fighting in two whole cities. So it was sort of a big deal I guess.

Bad news was I got discharged and so did Mason. Apparently we aren't fit for war anymore. We were sent back to Seattle after we received our medals. And guess what my mother has herself a fancy new man and she now lives in Alaska. What the heck like? And how she met him in the first place is beyond me. Probably eHarmony or some other cheesy site. I now have no place to live and Melanie is still at Harvard.

But Carly got in touch and told me not to worry she has a place for me to stay and I even get my own room. Which I'm guessing means that I can stay with her and Spence at Bushwell Plaza. And I definitely don't mind that.

Right now though Mason and I are trying to find the exit out of this stupid airport. Jeez it's like a maze. And it doesn't help that there is a lot of people staring at the pair of us. I mean seriously they must have never seen a person in a uniform.

"Ugh finally an exit. Mason hurry up." We headed straight for the exit and once we headed through the doors several people started cheering. At first I started looking around thinking someone famous was behind us but I noticed a sign saying "Welcome Home".

I started to smile when I noticed that Gibby and Freddie were holding the sign and beside them stood Carly and Mrs. Mason. Trust me I know what the woman looks like I didn't get blown up reaching for her picture for nothing.

"OMG you guy's" I let go of my bag and was greeted in a bear hug by Carly on my left and Freddie on my right. I put my good arm around Freddie's neck. After this I definitely couldn't hold my tears back. They had both changed a bit since I left. Carly's hair had grown a bit and Freddie.. well Freddie looked hot. Simple as. That dork had grown up, filled out and turned into a fine hunky man.

Eventually I managed to let both of them go. Then Mrs. Mason came over and grabbed me, she gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "Thank you for bringing my husband home. If there's anything you need just let me know, it's the least I can do. Thank you so much."

With that she let me go and went to stand by her husband.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Madame Puckett"

"Yeah I guess" I started crying again like a dork. I then couldn't help but giving one last hug.

"Thank you for keeping Sam safe for us Mason" Carly said.

Mason then started laughing.

"Don't thank me. Sammy's still here alive and well because of Freddie, he's the one that saved her not me."

With that everyone just started staring at me as if I just sprouted a second head. I guess they were just waiting for me to respond but Mason beat me to it.

" Well I guess I'll leave that story for Sammy to tell you guys. Later Sammy. Nice to meet you guys at last." He waved and then turned with his wife and started walking away with his wife.

That left Carly Gibby and Freddie just staring at me waiting for an explanation.

"I'll tell you what he means later I promise." Freddie then bent down took my bag I was carrying I would have protested but I was only going to drag it anyway.

Carly then led the way back out of the airport. She was explaining that we were all going back to her apartment to hear my amazing tale of how I became "Seattle's Hero". Apparently that's what the newspapers were calling me.


	5. Chapter 5 Living where?

Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"..Then I woke up with Mason singing beside me with a cast on my arm, and that's really it. Oh and I got a medal." I told everyone about what happened from the time I got my morning post till waking up. It was so weird having Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby and Amanda staring at me each one with a look of concern.

Not much has changed since I've been gone. Well except Spencer got engaged to some lady named Amanda. Which is huge. And she's the nicest, prettiest and sweetest person ever. She even got me a root beer and some ham when I first came in the apartment. I had barely sat down when she placed all of it on front of me and offered to get me anything I needed.

On the way home we had to go in seperate cars. I got to ride with Carly and Freddie while Gibby gave Spencer, Amanda and my bags a ride home. Carly took the time to fill me in on certain details. Like Spencer and Amanda and that were pretty seriously, she has already moved in and they even act like they've been married for years. Then Carly was just rambling on and on about her college course but Freddie was really quite which was kinda unusual. Maybe he just didn't have any news for me.

"Well I guess that's why they call you Seattle's Hero" Gibby said while deep in thought. It did make me feel kinda special inside with everyone thinking I'm a hero and all.

"But you said you got shot twice and you only have one bandage so how does that work?" Carly asked with a confused look on her face. She kept lloking me up and down as if another bandage would suddenly appear. It made me laugh a bit.

"I guess that's where Freddie come's in" I replied as I stood up and headed for my bag. I reached in and grabbed the metal case which held my pictures. But now it looked very different. It had a bullet lodged in the centre of it. The case was so badly dented that it was impossible to open. I turned back around and handed the case to Carly. Then I returned to my seat while they all gathered around the case to have a look at it. I continued explaining while they gawked at it.

"Well the second shot did hit me in the chest but luckily it hit the case and the bullet never touched me. Well it did leave one heck of a bruise but it's mostly gone now. So I guess I owe a big thank you to Freddie for keeping me safe over there." I looked at Freddie and smiled at him. He looked really happy with himself. Then for the frst time since the airport Freddie spoke up.

"Well your welcome and but mostly I'm just glad you came home to us." Freddie then gave me the biggest smile ever. And I swear my inside's just did a backflip then rolled over with that smile because all I could say back was a mix between a squeak and a laugh. Jeez what's wrong with me. If he keeps smiling at me I'm going to be back in the hospital.

After hours and hours of gossiping and catching up Gibby decided to head home. Spencer and Amanda went with him to drop him off and then to collect some groceries. There was no ham in the house. But what can I say Marine food is not nice and they don't even know what Ham is let alone ribs or steak.

Suddenly a phone started ringing and Freddie answered it.

"Hello Professor yes I am at home. Yeah I'll check it right now, Okay then I'll ring you straight back." Freddie then headed to the door and shouted "Be right back college stuff" He was gone in a flash. Trust me I just stared at him the whole way to the door and might I say once again that boy is FINE!

"Hey Sam I think we need to talk about where your staying" Carly snapped me out of my thoughts as she sat next to me.

"Yeah sure, I'm staying here right?" Carly then looked down and started playing with her hands.

" Ok hear me out first, I think you should stay with Freddie." Carly looked me straight in the eye with a dead serious look on her face.

"Ok why do you not want me here?" This place was like my second home I just had to stay here.

"Oh no trust me I want you here but I think its best if you stayed in Freddie's apartment." Carly let out a sigh before she continued.

" Look with college I'm not here much in fact I'm barely ever here. Spencer works at a gallery downtown so he's gone for most of the day too and Amanda works as a secretary for some company so she won't even be here for you. The point it this apartment will be empty most of the time and I don't want you to be alone not after what happened to you. I want you to have company around you" Carly was dead serious.

"Well I don't really mind staying with Freddie but his mother is not letting me past their front door" With that Carly looked down again and spoke really softly.

" Freddie's mom passed away a few months after you left. She left the apartment to him. So I think he needs some company aswell. He says he's over her death but I really don't think he is. Plus with his course he can do most of his study at home so he will be around for you. I just think you could both help each other out at the moment." My heart skipped a beat. He never told me not once. All the letters he sent me were always so happy and up beat but it made sense he never once mentioned anything about his mother.

"Well does he know you want me to stay with him?. I mean I can't just force the door down anymore I only have one arm. And don't take this the wrong way but would I have to stay in his dead mother's room, that would be seriously creepy?" There's no way I could stay in his mother's room.

"No you nub his apartment is pretty much the same as my one so you will stay in the guest room. And all your old things you left here are still upstairs all we have to do is move it across the hall." Carly really did plan all this out perfectly.

"Well then I guess I'll stay with Freddie." This is going to be fun.

"I already asked him and said he didn't mind so let's get your stuff moved." Carly then jumped up and grabbed my good hand and we both ran up to the spare room. Jeez I left a lot of crap behind me.

"Okay that's the last of it, just need sheets on the mattress and you'll be all set." Freddie had manages to bring over the spare mattress and I gotta say it was the best show ever. He kept flexing his muscles and smiling at me. God living here is going kill me. That boy looks good, smells good and is putting sheets on my bed for me. Just then images of myself, Freddie and those sheets popped into my head. I jumped up and headed out to the kitchen where Carly was.

"Sam could you possibily make it anymore obvious that you have the hot's for Freddie." I could feel my face getting red.

"What makes you say that?" I tried to sound normal but my voice came out really shaky.

"Oh please you haven't had your eye's off him since the airport don't think I haven't noticed." Carly was whispering now so Freddie couldn't hear.

"But he's in love with you so it doesn't even matter." Everytime I thought of that it made me sad.

"HA that boy is crazy for you just like you are crazy for him, it just took the pair of you a few year's to realise it." Carly started laughing to herself. Before I had a chance to reply Freddie walked back out and headed towards us.

"All done Princess Puckett" Freddie sat down on the couch and after all that lifting he still looked good.

"Thanks" Thats the only lame response I could get out.

"Holy chiz look at the time I gotta go. I'll see you guy's tomorow." Carly headed for the door and she winked at me as she closed it.

Now it's just me and Freddo.

I start to think about everything that happened today and I realise it's been my first chance to relax all day. I also suddenly realise how tired I am.

"Hey Freddio, I'm going crash I'm way too tired to stay awake any longer. Goodnight" I heaed for my room.

" Night Sam, if you need anytinhg just shout." He replied just before he let out a huge yawn.

"Sure thing. Night" With that I closed my door and headed for bed. Jeez it's so good to be home.

**(AN/: Update took ages because I just got my school results (I did amazing btw) then I got excepted into college so I've been busy with lot's of stuff. **

**Anyway thank you to my 3 reviewers I love you guys. You made my night. I replied to each one. But I am a little confused because i have like 60 hits on chapter 4 but only 20 on chapter 3. Is there something wrong with my chapter 3?**

**Oh and If anyone gets this far the idea for the metal case that saved Sam is from my great Uncle. He was shot in the war and to this day the case is still on the wall at where he used to live. Except it's not a photo box it was a cigarette box. He didn't want them to get damaged so he kept them in it. He also got several medals while he was in the service.**

**Ok last bit is thank you for reading this if you get this far I hope your enjoying it. Any questions just ask. I answer everything. Good or bad reviews either everyone does have a right to their own opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6 Mr Muscle

Chapter 6 Mr. Muscle

Sam's POV

What am I supposed to do now? College is a big no no. I hated school so there's no way I'd want to do more of it. Besides what would I study? I doubt there are courses that would appeal to me. Oh well maybe I could get my old job back at the Chili Bowl? Jeez I thought being a Marine would have me set for life. From now on I need to think carefully about these things or I could just try and not get shot anymore that might help. Oh well I have loads of time to decide.

With that I rolled out of bed. First thing first before I can do anything I have to take all those pain pills. In my honest opinion they are not regular pills but horse pills. They are huge and I have four to take which doesn't make it easier to take them. But I can't complain they do take the pain away and they make my head all fuzzy.

"Sam breakfast!" Has Freddie got good timing or what let's just hope he can cook.

"Good morning Fredwad what's on the menu?" I took at seat on the chair by the table in the kitchen. Something smell's good anyway so so far so good.

"Well I didn't know what you would want so I cooked a few different things, just take what you want. Carly should be over soon too. She doesn't start till this afternoon." Freddie said all this while carrying a stack of food to the table. What caught my eye was the stack of French toast next to the beautiful basket of bacon. My mouth was seriously watering. But then something else caught my eye. I didn't even notice but I was staring at Freddie not the bacon anymore. He was wearing this short sleeve t-shirt which showed how muscalur he had gotten.

Before I knew it he was standing next to me placing the plates on the table but his arm was so close to my face. I swear I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Maybe if I just felt his arm I would get over it. But then he'd think I was a creep reaching over to feel him. OMG I'm debating whether to feel Freddie right now what is wrong with me? I could pretend I need help standing up. No that won't work I shot in the arm not the leg and I'm not seventy. Oh maybe I could pretend to reach for something across the table or I could..

"Havn't had bacon in a while have you?" Freddie snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Eh.. yeah ... I was just.. bacon." I stuffed a piece of bacon in my face to stop myself rambling. I am such a dork right now.

But I was saved from embarrassment when Carly suddenly entered.

"I'm here and something smell's good." Carly sat across from me. She had the biggest grin on her face and she was dressed in a fancy suit which I'm guessing was new.

"Good morning to you too. Why are you so happy?" I couldn't help but smile back. Carly does have a contagious smile.

"Well I get to work at the bank today." She was still smiling.

"Wow sounds like a lot of fun." How on earth is a bank fun though.

"It's not working in the bank that's fun it's who she gets to work with. That's why she can't stop smiling." Just then Mr. Muscle walked back in. How am I expected to eat around him dressed like that. I can barely breathe.

"Oh do tell Carly?" Jeez I think I did miss a lot while I was gone.

"Well he's tall dark and handsome, he has the cutest green eyes and then he has this hair that just makes you want to go up and feel it. He wears designer suits every day. He smells perfect and he is a compete gentleman." Carly was staring up into space while describing this guy. She even spoke in a dreamy kinda way.

"Well does Mr. Perfect have a name?" Carly then laughed to herself.

"Oops I guess I forgot that bit. His name is Marcus Thompson and he really is Mr. Perfect. And his family owns Thompson banks downtown." Carly really liked this guy. Maybe he could even be the one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly gave us all the details about Mr. Perfect. Freddie even smiled the whole time Carly was talking. Which got me thinking maybe he's over her? Oh God I hope so.

"Well kids it's been fun but I gotta go to work." Carly gave Freddie a hug and then he stood up and carried the plates to the kitchen. She then came over to me and gave me a hug except she whispered in my ear so Freddie couldn't hear.

"How about your Mr. Perfect got anywhere yet?" Carly was giggling. But her comment caught me off guard.

"Yeah I'm working on that and have you seen his muscles." When Freddie came back in the room both myself and Carly were in fits of laughter. Freddie didn't know what was going on so he just stared at us. Carly then left which meant Freddie and I were just standing in his living room. Jeez awkward much.

"Well I a programming assignment to do so TV is yours I shouldn't be to long with it. Need anything just shout." Freddie is so sweet and I'm standing here like a dork just smiling at him. He returned the smile then returned to his bedroom to continue his work.

"Will do" I then lounged on the couch and started flicking through channels. God only knows what I was watching because all I could think about was what does Mr. Perfect look like and what do Freddie's muscles actually feel like. I seriously need answers to these very important questions.

**(AN/: 6 reviews all together WOOT! This is just a quick chapter because it might be only me but on iCarly Freddie has got some muscles going on and I'm probably the only creep out there who wants to feel them. But what can I say I have a soft spot for men with muscles ;).**

**And after I posted chapter 5 i got well over 200 hits on my story so thank you for clicking on it even if you read only parts of it and hated it. Oh well update will either be later today, tonight or tomorrow.)**


	7. Chapter 7 You didn't have to

**Shout outs to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys.!**

**Killer-Daisy**

**SorrisoD'amore**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**

**Aria P**

**A Half-Empy Glass**

**CloudyBay**

Chapter 7 You didn't have to

1 week later

Sam's POV

"Wakey wakey Sam. Earth to Sam." Freddie was gently shaking me to wake me up. How I fell asleep so quickly is beyond. I look at the TV and see the credits running. Ugh I really wanted to see The Dark Knight. Every time I put it on I fall asleep. Dang it.

"Phone and it's for you?" Freddie held the phone out towards me. He was smiling at me. Oh I could look at him all day.

"Ok, Hello" I took the phone from Freddie and sat up straighter in bed. It's a bit hard to do with one arm. Especially since I'm still half asleep.

"Hi Sam it's me Ted, or Principal Franklin. You remember me?" This immediately put a smile on my face. Jeez I actually miss him. Call me weird but I did spend a lot of time with him in his office because of all the trouble I got in.

"Yes of course how could I ever forget ya Teddy."

"Well I was just wondering the next time your free would you be able to drop down to the school. I need to talk to you about something and it's kind of important and I would rather not discuss it over the phone." Wow how serious is serious?

"Sure I'll drop into ya tomorrow after lunch just like old times eh?"

"That would be perfect. See you tomorrow Sam. Bye now."

"Later Ted." I hung up and then placed the phone down. For once I was looking forward to heading back to school. Yep I'm a dork. Then I rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Wow where you going?" Freddie was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. I'm guessing he was working on something.

"OH I forgot to tell you Ted wants to talk to me about something important and asked me to drop by the school." I continued heading for the door but Freddie was already turning his laptop off and standing up.

"Well then let me give you a ride, I'm not doing anything at the moment and we are outta bacon. "

"Sounds like a plan Freddio. Let's go." Who am I to turn down spending time with Freddie especially since he's wearing that red t-shirt again? OMG I can't breathe. Pull it together Puckett.

"Sure just let me get my keys." Freddie put on a black sweatshirt then reached over for his keys. He even held the door open for me. Talk about being a gentleman. OMG here we go again with me and these freakish thoughts concerning Fredward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll go to the store while you talk to Ted text me when you're out then I'll come back for you okay?"

Just then it started to rain. It wasn't heavy or anything just a small shower.

"Ha great the one time I leave your apartment is the one time it rains, that's just my luck." I unbuckled my seat belt and made sure I had my phone on me but before I could even open the door Freddie jumped out of the car on his side and ran around to me. He opened my door and then in one fluid motion he took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Can't let the hero get soaked now can we?" He even pulled the hood up for me.

"Huh" That was the only response I could get out. And if I'm not mistaken that wasn't even in English. So it's official I'm a dork.

"Don't forget text me when you're ready." Then Freddie got back in his car, waved and then drove off.

I watched him drive off and I waved back. Then I decided instead of singing in the rain I would head into the school and find Freddie. No wait Jeez I meant Ted. I'm going into the school to find Ted. Damnit Freddie you nub get outta my head. And once again I'm arguing with myself over Freddie.

As I slowly walked into the school without realising it I started smelling Freddie's sweatshirt. It smelled just like him. It was even still warm from him. It was huge on me though and I couldn't see my hands at the end of the sleeves.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thought when I looked up and realised I was standing in the rain hugging myself and sniffing Freddie's sweatshirt. That's not weird at all is it? I quickly continued into the school hoping nobody had spotter having a dorkie moment.

"Mornin Ted" I walked into his office like I used to back in the day when I was a student here.

"Sam it is so good to see you. Wow you sure have changed a lot since you graduated." Ted really did look happy to see me which I thought was unusual.

"Well Ted you look more handsome than ever. So what did you wana talk about? I'm all ears." I then crossed my legs in the chair and waited for Ted to explain all.

"Okay well I doubt you know but Mrs. Griffith has retired and we have a job opening here, I've been looking at a lot of people to take over her position but so far I haven't found anyone who can fill her shoes. So when I heard you were dismissed from the Marines I thought you would be the perfect person to fill in for her. I know you don't have qualifications but you more than anyone will understand what these kids go through on a regular basis. I also believe the kids will listen to you since your Seattle's big hero. So what do you think?" Ted looked at me with a smile on his face waiting for me to reply. Maybe he's joking about this offer because it doesn't make sense at all.

"Okay I don't know why I strike you as the kinda person for this job but I failed French remember. And I barely made it by graduation so to be honest you might want to find someone who knows French but thanks again." Ted then started laughed.

"No Sam not that Mrs Griffith the guidance counsellor Mrs. Griffith. The one who students went to when they were stressed or worried about anything."

"Ooooohhhhh that makes a lot more sense but I don't know I don't think I'm the best person to be giving advice." Me a counsellor am I being Punk'd.

"Well to start to off I want you to help the seniors with their college places. We have several students who simply don't know what to study."

"Well I guess I could help them out and stuff but like would that mean I work here and have to dress like a teacher and be called Ms. Puckett?" Ted was once again laughing at me. Well at least one of us understands what's going on.

"No Sam. I want you to be you here. You can be called Sam, wear what you want once it's not too overboard but yes you would work here helping the students. I think they would find it more useful if they were getting advice from someone like yourself."

"What closer to their age and wrinkle free?" Ted really is enjoying laughing at me today.

"Yes exactly, if you say yes you can start tomorrow and I can have your name put up on the door immediately."

"Well it's not like I'm a marine anymore so why not Ted. You got yourself a deal but it won't be weird me having this sling on my arm?" I stood up looking down at my arm.

"Nope not at all. Only issue is you need anything you let one of us know." Why does everybody keep saying that to me? It was nice in the beginning but now it's slightly annoying.

"Come on let me show you where your office will be." Ted then stood up and led me out of the office.

Okay the school has definitely changed since I was here. They even fixed the leak in the ceiling in the main hallway. Got new vending machines and I think they cleaned the floor.

My office is just up the top of the stairs that were near my old locker. It was average size I guess. It had a desk in it with a fancy computer on it, and two chairs in it. One for me and one for my student, or whatever I call them. Customer maybe. No that doesn't sound right. I'm definitely decorating it soon though. It's so dull it might depress the depressed kids even more.

Right now I'm heading out to meet Freddie. I texted him back in the office. Or should I say my office, this is definitely going to take some time to get used to.

Ted had given me a load of files to take home and look over but they were kind of awkward to carry since I was carrying them and my phone in one hand. When I reached the bottom step I had a nub moment. I dropped my files and they hit the floor and went everywhere.

"Oh come on" I couldn't help but exclaim my annoyance out loud.

"Here let me help" Ms. Briggs just came out of nowhere and put the two boxes she was carrying down.

"Oh no you don't have to I got it." I tried to gather the sheet but this one armed jazz is getting real old.

Ms Briggs had everything collected up in a flash and she handed them back to me. Phone and all.

"Eh thanks but you really didn't have to." She then picked up her boxes again and turned to me with a genuine look on her face.

"And you didn't have to go to overseas to fight but you did. So it's the least I can do."

"Thanks Ms. Briggs" I am seriously confused right now.

"Take care Sam. See you tomorrow." With that she turned and left. I just stood there like a dope until I remembered Freddie was waiting for me outside.

So I made my way out of the school and spotted Freddie straight away. When he saw me he started smiling and waving. My heart started beating quicker and my stomach was in knots. Oh if only he knew what he does to me?

I guarantee he's going to laugh at me when I tell him what just happened. Jeez I'm still laughing at it myself.

**(AN/: Thank you all for the really nice reviews I have 9 I'm so grateful for each one****. And I'm so happy to find out that I'm not a creep. lol**

**And to answer Killer-Daisy's question Sam has only been home like 2 weeks so her hair would be still shorter then what's it's like on the show. It's just I got the idea of Sam being in the army with short hair from a girl who lives in my area and she's in the army. She used to have hair similar to Sam's. It was long and curly but she got it cut so it was short because long hair isn't easy to work with in the army.**

**If anyone else has any questions feel free to ask I'll answer everyone of them.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Gotta have the Mash

Chapter 8 Gotta have the Mash

Sam's POV

"Hey Fredbag hurry up Mama's getting hungry" Freddie may be able to cook but he needs to hurry it up. I work all day so I make him cook dinner every night.

Working at school is actually pretty fun though. So far I have just a few students. Mainly seniors worried about life after school. But there was one tenth grader worried about everything about her life at home. She really reminds me of me. Her mom is an alcoholic and doesn't seem to spend any time at home. And so far no word on her father but she is very close to her Aunt who doesn't live that far away. I'm really determined to help this girl out as best I can.

But school wasn't the only good thing about this week. I got my sling taken off so I now have the use of my left arm again. I still have a small bandage though around my upper left arm were I was shot, but if you didn't it was there you wouldn't notice it.

First thing I did with my sling off was cart wheeled out of the hospital. Second thing I did with the use of my left arm is punch Freddie in the shoulder when he came to pick me up. So so far my left arm is back to normal. Well except for when I wake up it's always a little sore but I'm just glad I have my punching arm back.

"Ok its ready come and get it and no eating on the couch because you never clean up after yourself." Freddie had made ribs and mashed potato. He still hadn't dished the food out yet. He just left it sitting in two giant bowls while he reached over for plates. What happened next was not my fault; I had to do it since I now had the use of both arms. And it's pretty much impossible to carry out a prank one handed even for professionals like me.

"Hey Fredalupe look at this." I had used a spoon to take a giant scoop of mashed potato. Freddie turned around totally unaware. I flicked it towards the centre of his chest.

"SCORE" I jumped up and started cheering, waving my hands around. Jeez how did he not see that coming?

"Oh come on Sam I thought you were past all of this." Freddie just stood there with a horrified look on his face. He was attempting to wipe his shirt clean.

I placed the spoon down and took a step towards. This time I used my hand to take an even bigger amount of potato and threw it straight into his face. I rubbed it in as best I could. Making sure not to miss his hair.

"SAM, come on man." Jeez Freddie is covered in potato and he looks so stupid. There wasn't really anything left in the bowl because of me so I guess dinner will just be ribs. Nothing wrong with that though but if I.. WHAM.

Freddie just threw his t-shirt in my face and was using me to clean his shirt. Oh no he didn't.

"Take that Puckett." Freddie then jumped back and waited for my reaction. He stood there with no shirt on and his hands out on front of him. He was seriously laughing at me right now. But he was sporting some rather toned muscles and a slight six pack. Ugh now is not the time to be daydreaming. Save it for when he's not looking.

I tried to speak as calmly as I could. "You are so dead. COME HERE BENSON. AAAHHHHHH"

I then immediately lunged for Freddie tying to tackle him but he was too quick and had already grabbed some sauce off the ribs. I dragged him to the ground trying to restrain his wrists but jeez he was strong. He did manage to whack me in the face with his sauce covered hands though.

"Stupid nub"

"Blonde headed demon."

"Dork"

The insults continued until Freddie managed to roll me over. He was now sitting on top of me pinning my wrists down. We both stopped fighting and just stared at each other completely out of breath.

"I thought you were over with all your pranks" Freddie managed to state between breathes.

"Mama is never going to change." Freddie then released his grasp on my wrists and stood up. He then helped me stand up.

We both looked around and burst out laughing. There was mashed potato everywhere and the rib sauce had spilled. And to top it all off we were both covered in it.

"Well I do prefer to eat dinner then wear it but what you gonna do?"

"I second that motion Fredwad, but Mama is still hungry so your gonna have to take me out for dinner. But get changed first you don't want to scare anyone around us.

"Wait, I have to take you out. That's stupid, you started it and you wrecked my shirt not to mention my kitchen."

"Fredbag you're a nub stop moaning and put a shirt on, I'm hungry." I then started heading towards my room to change and remove potato from my hair. I had just closed the door when Freddie shouted.

"I don't remember you giving out about my shirt being off when you were rubbing potato and sauce all over me."

OMG did he notice that I liked doing that. I lean against the back of the door. No. No he didn't it's just me being paranoid. Jeez it's getting hot in here and it's getting harder to breathe. What is this nub doing to me? Crap I didn't reply to him.

"Keeping dreaming dork."

**(AN:/ Congratulations to .BeautifulDreamer.x who just got married to this story. XD**

**To Aria P i think it's kinda weird that you asked for Sam to do more prank because I already had this chapter written. I didn't have Sam pulling any pranks because like she says she was one handed. And from my personal experience it's takes some people a while to get back to being themselves when they come home from overseas.**

**And another reviewer didn't realize I sent her a message. So just to let you know I reply to each review except if it's anonymous. But thank you anyway for reviewing. **

**This story has only couple chapters left. Next one will be mad short because it's only a set up for the following one. And then chapter 10 will have something HUGE happen in it. And a hint is who said Sam was finished being a hero? And don't forget Sam still has her sidearm (gun) in her dresser beside her bed. DON DON DOOOOONNNNN. But you'll never guess. And then chapter 11 will either be an epilogue or the iCarly gang will get abducted by aliens but who knows. Till then enjoy your mashed potatoes :D )**


	9. Chapter 9 Please continue though

**I did say this chapter would be short and it's not going to be great either but I need Sam and Fredwad together before next chapter.**

Chapter 9 Please continue though

"That was the best movie I have ever seen in my entire life." I am so happy right now I can't even stop smiling. While Freddie was driving me home after he picked me up from work we saw a Toy Story 3 poster being advertised. Since I was gone for so long I had no idea it was out. And right now we are heading home for dinner and Carly will be joining us.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, and yeah it was pretty good." Freddie pulled into his parking space at Bushwell Plaza and began putting his jacket on.

"Ugh I keep forgetting that it rains a lot." I hate having to wear a jacket. It's just something extra I have to carry around with me.

We both climbed out of the car and began to head for the main entrance of Bushwell Plaza. The rain was really heavy and we were already completely soaked. And it didn't help that we were still wet from when we left the cinema. It was also really cold and it was even making me shiver.

"Are you cold Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious dork" I was trying not let my teeth chatter.

"Here" Freddie then put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I already feel a lot warmer. And I was trying to keep a big smile off my face.

Even after we entered the lobby Freddie didn't remove his arm. God only knows what Lewbert was shouting because all I could hear was my blood pounding in my ears. But I did my best to try and breathe normally. I swear this day could not get any better.

After we left the elevator Freddie took his arm away. He was trying to find his keys in his jacket. Stupid keys. I was already beginning to feel cold again. Luckily my heart was slowing down so hopefully I won't have a heart attack.

"Ah" OK I totally just slipped because the stupid ground is wet and somehow I didn't fall. I look up to see why and I'm staring into Freddie's eyes. Did I mention I like his eyes?

"You okay?" Freddie asked me. His voice was very soft and barely audible.

"Yeah I guess." I couldn't help but stare back at him. I couldn't even bring myself to look away. And I might be wrong but he is totally starting to lean in.

Our lips had just touched when Carlys apartment door burst open. "Oh shit I have bad timing." With that she instantly closed the door. Freddie then let go of me and we both stood up straight trying not to look at each other.

Then from behind Carlys door she shouted. "My bad please continue though."

I couldn't help but laugh. It helped to make the moment less awkward. I then couldn't resist. I've been waiting a while to do this.

I grabbed Freddie's collar and crashed our lips together.

I have no idea how long our make out session lasted but we eventually had to break apart because of the lack of oxygen.

"Wow" I slowly opened my eyes to look up at Freddie. He was already looking at me smiling.

"How about we go inside an..." I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence before Freddie cut in.

"Yes please" Freddie then picked me up and carried inside using his foot to close the door behind us. I guess Carly and dinner can wait.

**Shame in you for wanting to see what goes on behind that door. XD**

**Don't worry I'm kidding. Next chapter will either be tonight or tomorrow night it.**

**And if you wana know my story has way over 1000 ****hits just so ya's know ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 Intruder

**There should be two more chapters left and then this story will be finito. Hopefully cause this story was originally three chapters and here we are chapter 10. So as you can see I'm terrible at making up my mind. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I tried not to leave that big of a cliffhanger. I made it so you should be able to guess what happens. And I bet you didn't see this chapter coming.**

Chapter 10 Intruder

"You change the disk"

"No way, you change the disk dork."

"Don't call me and dork and you need to get up and change the disk."

"I'm not moving so you change the disk."

"I'm not kissing you for a week if you don't chan.."

"Done deal, changing the disk." How can I not change the disk now? I got up as fast as I could and grabbed the DVD case. Freddie and I just finished watching Transformers and now when I put the new disk in were going to watch Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen. Even though I highly doubt we will see much of it.

I put the disk in and returned to the couch. I resumed my position which was curled up against Freddie's side. He put his arm back around my shoulders and we held hands again.

I have to say this is the most comfortable position ever. And we have been like this for about a week now. I go to work in the morning fix kids' problems while Freddie studies for his college course at home. Then he picks me up and we head home and hang out.

Carly occasionally comes over but she's been really busy lately. Apparently the bank she works for deals with very rich people and large businesses and is open pretty much all the time with the strictest security. So she works some pretty weird hours. But she isn't moaning because she gets to spend extra time with Mr. Perfect. Or, as Carly would like us to call him Marcus.

"So.." I'm guessing Freddie was trying to break the silence and be smooth at the same time. But still his attempt put a smile on my face.

"Yes Fredwad?" I just looked up at him. No way was I going to move.

"What you wana do tomorrow? Cause you aren't working and I finished my project so.. you know... we are both free." He is so cute. And he's mine.

"Honestly I don't mind. But let's get out of the city. It's been sunny for the last few days so let's make the most of it." I do miss having the sun being out every day but after the whole getting shot ordeal I don't think I would go back in a hurry. But I do miss Mason. Or should I say Tina Turner.

"Ok then how about the beach." Is he serious?

"Are you serious it will be full of screaming kids, lots of people and sand?" Seriously the beach is the best he could do.

"I'll get to take my shirt off." Freddie looked down at me and winked.

"The beach it is then." I couldn't help but reach up and kiss him. Kissing Fredward Benson will never get old.

Freddie started laughing as I cuddled back into him. The film playing but neither of us were paying attention to it. How could we when every second the film was interrupted by one of us reaching for popcorn or trying to tickle the other.

Eventually the film was completely forgotten about and I was straddling Freddie on the couch.

I seriously can't think of anything that beats kissing Fredbag. Even after a week my heart still beats a hundred times faster and all I here is the pounding of blood in my ears.

Freddie had his hands on my hips while my hands were around his neck. We broke apart from lack of oxygen and just stared at each other.

We were eventually broken out of our staring contest when we both heard Carlys voice. Its 10pm so I'm guessing she's just home from work. She was talking on her phone to someone. Then we heard her put the keys in her door and open it. I'm guessing she was in her apartment now because I could no longer hear her.

So I looked at Freddie again smiling. He then kissed me again. But this time it was different there was a loud crash from outside. It sounded like the door was forced in. We broke apart and immediately jumped up. Then we heard a man's voice followed by Carly screaming.

"DON'T MOVE. I SAID DON'T MOVE JUST GIVE ME YOUR KEYS for the bank."

The man continued to shout but I wasn't listening. I knew the cops would take too long and hey I was a Marine for over a year I can totally do this. Right?

"It's Carly. Don't move, let me handle this one. I just need to get my gun." I then turned around and ran back into my old room. I threw open the dresser and reached in to grab my gun. I put in the magazine clip and then took off the safety. I wasn't about to let some stranger harm Carly. Not with me around.

I ran back out into the living room Freddie wasn't there. Dang, he must have gone to help Carly. I then ran for the apartment door which was open, straight across the hall and into Carlys apartment. What I saw caught me completely off guard. I raised my weapon and pointed it directly at the intruder. I remembered all the training I went through. Remain calm, never take your eyes off the enemy and try to defuse the situation.

Carly was over on front of the elevator. The intruder was using her as a human shield and he had a gun in his hand. This might be harder than I thought. She was crying and he was yelling but I wasn't listening. Freddie was standing half way between me and Carly. He was holding his arms up trying to calm Carly down and to see what the intruder wanted.

"Let her go right now." I shouted making sure the intruder heard me. He then focused on me when he noticed that I was carrying a gun and not Freddie.

"No way, not until I get the keys to the bank. Nobody gets hurt if I get the keys." His hold on Carly became tighter and she was struggling against him more and more.

"Sir I'm going to ask you nicely one more time. LET HER GO" I never took my eyes off him. I know if I make one wrong move Carly and Freddie are going to be in danger and that is not going to happen. I will not let this guy harm anyone not as long as I'm alive. Jeez I sound like Rambo.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do. Just get out of here and mind your own fucking business this doesn't concern you." This guy is getting really angry but after being overseas he is not going scare me.

"Well since you asked I'm a US Marine and I took an oath to protect people from enemies. All enemies. Foreign and domestic. So you see it is my fucking business. You are a domestic enemy right now so you need to drop your weapon and leave." This guy doesn't know who he is messing with. I'm even holding my gun so tight my hands are completely white and beginning to get stiff and numb. But there's no way on this earth I'm lowering it. Not until Carly is out of harm's way. And Freddie too, of course.

"A Marine... what the... HA yeah right. I'm not stupid Blondie." This guy isn't so tough. His face just dropped at the word Marine. He's even as white as a sheet. His hands are starting to shake too and he's beginning to look all around him I'm guessing he's looking for a way out. I just hope he doesn't try anything drastic.

"Look.." Freddie tried to talk but was cut off before he could say anything else. This guy is seriously nuts. Freddie then started backing up towards the door. I then started circling to my left so I was standing on front of the TV. I wanted to get away from Freddie. Just in case something goes wrong.

"SHUT UP. I'm not leaving until I get those keys." HE points his gun directly at me. His hand is shaking violently now. If he shoots I know for fact he is going to miss. He's too panicked to make a good enough shot. He's not even paying attention to Carly now because his grip is loosening around her. But it's still not enough for her to get free. I just hope she doesn't make a break for it. This guy is way too crazy and panicked right now for her to do that. He could shoot her on reflex without meaning to.

"You're not getting the keys" I tried to sound as calm as possible just to show this guy I'm serious.

"I'm going to count to five and then I want those keys or I'm going to shoot her." Not good, not good. Think Sam think. AND FAST. Carly is freaking out right now. She struggling much more and crying hysterically. Even Freddie is freaking out. Well honestly I can't blame either of them. There's no way they are used to being in dangerous situations like this.

"Okay then. I'm going to count to three and you better leave or I'm going to shoot." I'm not bluffing but hopefully this guy is.

"ONE" Carly is struggling again and she's trying to move to her left towards Freddie. But this guy is not going to let her go. I just need her to stay like that and I might get a shot. And hopefully miss Carly.

"Getting shot in the shoulder is going to hurt like a bitch. Trust me I know."

"TWO" Ok this guy is crazy.

"Try not to move the rest of your arm you will seriously be surprised at how much it helps. Oh and those horse pills they are going to give you will be a bitch to take but root beer really helps to get them down."

"THREE" Carly moved at the right second. But the intruder and I both shot at the exact same moment. I shot him in his right shoulder. I know this for sure because I'm a good shot and there's no way I'm going to miss at that distance. Jeez Mason would never let me live it down.

"SAAAMMMM" I'm pretty sure that was Freddie but if it was he sounded really far away. So I don't think it was. And I'm pretty sure Carly is screaming but she also sounds really far away. Maybe they went outside, but that would be stupid. Why would they leave me in here with killer Bob? Especially since Mama just saved both they're asses.

I do feel kinda funny though. I'd say it's just the adrenaline rush. But I feel like I'm floating or falling backwards.

*WHACK*

Okay OW that was my head. Holy chiz that really hurt. I drop my gun and reach up to hold my head but then my side starts burning. Great. Please tell me I didn't get shot again because I hate hospitals.

"CALL 911 CARLY QUICK"

"Hey .. Sam can you hear me?.. SAM, ... no stay with me come on." I am really tired right now. And who is playing that stupid Tina Turner song rolling in a River at this time of night. I'm so telling Lewbert in the morning.

"Turn .. the music .. off ... seriously I hate ... that song."

"What.. what music? Sam can you hear me?" Whoever's voice that is they sound really panicked. And the need to quit shaking me. Jeez inconsiderate much.

But that stupid song is getting louder. Maybe if I just close my eyes for a second it will just go away.

Hold on why is my hand all wet and sticky? And what's that weird smell? It smells like copper. Ugh my eyes are so heavy and my head feels like it weighs a tonne.

"SAAMM..."

**See cliffhanger isn't that bad. Originally I was planning on finishing this chapter when killer bob counts to three. But I thought it was too cruel.**

**If you love Seddie and mashed potatoes leave a review. XD**

**Or not :( But it would make me really happy.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Garden Mark

**AN:/ Ok I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry. I was stuck dog-sitting for 2 weeks. They were both puppies and they did nothing but pee everywhere, dig holes in the garden, bark 24/7. I had to mop my neighbours floor 3 times everyday, feed them twice and they had a lizard which I had to feed as well. Did you know lizards eat LIVE BLOODY CRICKETS cause I sure didnt. And btw I am terrified of dogs so it was the worst 2 weeks of my life. And I also had a lot of college stuff to do like fill in my forms, grant money clothes shopping, copies, pens and a laptop. So I'm sorry and right after I post this I will be working on next chapter which will be the last. And I might have another story idea which might be a one shot.**

Chapter 11 The Garden Mark

"_No Sam get back here, it's too dangerous to go alone"_

_I ran up the stairs as fast as I could but this guy is fast. When I reached the top of the stairs I looked both ways down the corridor. They seemed like they kept stretching on forever. I just decided to go left because I'm pretty sure the guy ran this way._

_But who am I chasing, I can't remember. My head is just filled with the idea of chasing this guy. And why am I in my uniform. I'm wearing my full gear aswell and I'm carrying my M16. But everything feels different but similar somehow. This cannot be good._

_Okay this uniform is too heavy; I have to take some of it off._

_So I carefully place my M16 on the ground and start to take off my bullet proof vest. It weighs more than I do, I could run forever if it wasn't for this thing._

"_Hey Sam" I turn around because I don't recognise the voice at all. And to be honest it did startle me._

_It's him. It's the man who shot me awhile ago. I tried to run away but he was way too quick. He shot me straight in the chest and threw me backwards. And then I was falling but I didn't just hit the floor I went right through it. I just kept falling and falling. Then I started slipping over to one side._

"AH" I jolted up in my bed. My heart was about to jump out of my chest and I was finding it really hard to catch my breath. I could feel the sweat pouring off my body. I tried to look around but it took my eyes a few minutes to adjust.

"Wow take it easy Sam it was just a dream" I felt a hand gently rubbing circles on my back and the person sitting on the bed next to me. When they got close enough I realised it was Carly. Alive and seemingly unharmed. Which did help me calm down slightly? But where was Fredbag?

"Ugh. What happened this time?" My head is now starting to pound but I have a big bandage wrapped around it so that is definitely not a good sign. But atleast I can move my arms.

"Well you saved us and hit your head." Carly replied in her happiest tone. She even kept rubbing my back which did feel nice.

"Please tell me I didn't get shot again?" I looked up at her and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well... Not exactly. You were hit but it was just a graze. You didn't even need stitches but you did get this incredibly long bandage wrapped around you." She spoke as she pointed to my side.

I had matching bandages. One on my head and one wrapped around my stomach. I bet this is a hospital joke on me. I even bet the doctors are laughing at me. Wait hold on I'm in Seattle so I'm definitely in a different hospital than last time. Ugh my head hurts.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly stood up and went back to the chair she was sitting in.

"He literally left like ten minutes before you woke up. I sent Freddie and Marcus down to get some food. They were sitting here for hours. Both of them were really worried about you by the way. But between Freddie staring at you nonstop and Marcus's pacing. I had to get rid of them before Freddie put a hole through you and Marcus put a hole through the floor."

"Marcus? Why was Mr. Perfect here?" I was sitting up because my head felt better.

"Well the guy that broke in was planning on robbing Marcus's dad's bank and you kinda stopped that from happening and you kinda saved me too so he feels that he owes you a lot."

"Was I the only person hurt?"

"Well the guy that broke he knocked Lewbert out so he could get in the building, but other then that, luckily nobody else was hurt."

"Atleast nobody was killed."

"Sam I'm really glad you came to help me. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if you hadnt come and saved the day."

"I don't wana imagine it either kiddo."

Carly and I just chatted about anything and everything. I think it was nearly a good hour before Freddie and Marcus came back.

"Oh your awake. How are you, how do you feel, do you need anything?" Freddie barely took a breathe as he ran over to me threw his jacket in Carlys general direction. He pulled up and chair next to me and he grabbed my hand and waited for me to answer. He made me smile and made me feel like the most special girl in the world.

"I'm emm.. you know.. good." This better be the morphine talking.

*COUGH*

"Pardon me from butting in but Sam I'm Marcus. I believe I owe you for a lot. And if there is anything you ever need just say the word and it's yours." He took my other hand very gently and gace me his biggest smile ever. He was dressed in a grey suit with a blue tie. He even smelled good enough to eat. But don't get me wrong he's more Carly's type. Freddie is still mine.

"When you say anything, do you really mean anything?" Yes I have a plan up my sleeve.

"After what you did, yes I literally mean anything."

"Since your offering, there is something I've been dying to do since I came back."

" it's good."

"Sam hahahaha stop your getting sauce everywhere, it's even on your head bandage

"Nahh who cares, these ribs are sooo worth it."

I had Marcus get all four of us a table at the fanciest restaurant in town. The Garden Mark. I pretty much ordered everything on the menu. I did look ridiculous though. Carly and Marcus dressed up all fancy. Freddie was wearing his usual shirt but I have to say he was looking good. And me well my side hurts like hell so I wore one of Freddie's baggy sweatshirts. But nothing could cover the bandage on my head. I bet some people even thought I was mental. I had rib sauce all over me.

Marcus was really nice though. He was really interested in getting to know Freddie and I because he knew we were very close to Carly. And I gotta say this guy is definitely a good catch. He kept a big smile on Carly's face all night too. They were really sweet together. But Freddie was also really sweet whenever I wasn't stuffing my face, or between meals Freddie would hold my hand under the table. It was a small gesture but it made me really happy.

I was even sad by the end of the night. I really didn't want to have to say goodbye to Carly or my new bud Marcus. All four of us said our goodbyes as we stood outside of Carly and Freddie's apartment doors.

"Sam it was a pleasure and I hope you enjoyed your evening" Marcus took my hand and kissed the back of it. I have to say he is one mannered gentleman.

"Tonight was amazing thanks." It really was, those ribs were seriously good. So good I even had three portions. But hey don't judge me.

"Goodnight you too." Freddie put his arm around my shoulders while unlocking the door.

Carly was already in her apartment when she said goodnight. Marcus was staying over too. She didn't want to be left alone at night anymore.

Which reminds me.

"Hey Carls don't forget to lock the door this time cause I have no energy to play Wonder Woman tonight." I'm being dead serious too.

"Hey don't worry I'm locking the door and then putting the couch up against it. Not even the hulk is getting in here tonight."

I barely remember what happened next. I went in and sat on the couch but I was asleep in seconds. But I do vaguely remember Freddie carrying me to bed. All this excitement is seriously taking a toll on me.

**This chapter sucked I know but its just one of those filler ones. Next is epilogue**

**PS My story has over 2500 hits. Can I get a mashed potato hi 5?**


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue Princess Benson

I cant fix the spacing I'm so sorry I only realised this morning, I'm so sorry :(

**AN:/ I know everybody hates me because I left this for so long but I truly am sorry. **

**There are a number of reasons but I doubt anyone cares.**

** But for nearly 3 weeks I wasn't able to get onto . I couldnt even read stories. It really depressed me. Image 3 weeks without this site. And college is really hard, but I'm also a big nerd so I study a lot and I mean A LOT.**

**So once again I'm very sorry for taking so long I hope you like the ending at the end of the story I have some trivia, in case you wondered were some idea's and name's came from.**

**Enjoy**

**And eat lots of Mashed Potatoes ;)**

EPILOGUE

Chapter 12

"Look, nobody knows what's going to happen after high school. College might be for you it might not. But it's one of those things in life that you have to experience to find out. You are the only person who has all the answers. But trust me your not the only one who doesn't know what to do. But honestly it's not that hard. you might just be looking in the wrong direction." I'm trying to explain all the choices Brian has for after highschool but this guy really doesn't get it.

"So even though all my friends are, like, going to the same college I, like shouldn't go or something." He's just staring at me waiting for me to tell him what he should do with the rest of his life.

"Okay no. What I'm saying is just because all your friends are going to the same college to study simliar subjects doesn't mean you have to. You should do something that your interested in. Forget everyone else's choices. In the end your trying to make Brian happy not anyone else." I smile at him so that maybe everything starts clicking. But Brian still looks confused.

"So should I like join the army like you?" This guy is retarded.

"Okay no, and I was in the Marines but were not talking about me here. Look what kind of subjects are you interested in, or what are your hobbies that you enjoy? And don't tell me what you enjoy with your friends. Think about what you enjoy regardless of friends." Lets try and break this down even more for him.

"Well I like stuff.."

"Like what? Come on rack your brains?" I'm doing hand gestures and everything to get this kid to think. I swear it would be easier to shave his head than to ask him some questions.

"Well I kinda like English. And I don't really have my close buddies in those classes and I still have fun. But I prefer writing like essays and stuff you know."

"Essay's and stuff that's good, now we're getting somehwere. Have you ever concidered doing English in college?" English who would ever have guessed.

"Emm no cause how would you make a career out of it?"

"Well with English you could do lot's of different jobs. You could be a journalist, English teacher, write novels, writer for tv shows and stuff. The list could go on forever."

"I like movies, could I be the person that writes the script thing?." He was seriously thinking about this. Finally I'm getting somehwere.

"You can be anything you want to be." I started googling college's for English and there was an alarming amount really. I also checked Brian's grades. He magically had straight A's in English for years it seemed.

"Can I think about it before I apply though. You know check it out online?" He stood up slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Sure and here I just printed a list of some colleges with some interesting English courses. And I want you back here at the end of the month. Just so I can check on you. Sound good?" I handed him the list and a small card with the time and date of our next appointment.

"Great, thanks Sam."

"Oh and Brian, Listen forget what other people think, your doing this for you not them. If this is what makes you happy then go for it." I opened the door for him and let him out of my office. He gave me a small smile with a wave as he walked off to his next class. He was even reading the list of colleges I gave him.

"Okay who's next?" I turn to the two students sitting outside my office waiting for me. I didn't think I would be this popular.

"I think I am." I small blonde girl stood up and put her bag slowly on her shoulder. She came across as very shy.

"Sure thing right this way" I held the door open for her as she came in.

"Thanks Mrs. Benson." she said as she sat down on front of my desk.

"Oh and please call me Sam. Mrs. Benson was my crazy mother-in-law. God rest her soul. And besides makes me feel kinda old."

"Oh sorry" she replied as she looked down at her feet.

"Right now what can I do for you today?" I sat back in my chair and gave the girl a smile hoping she would open up to me. I'm guessing she's a freshman because I don't recognise her from around. I just hope that I can help her like I do for all the other kids here at Ridgeway.

"Mrs Benson... MRS BENSON a word please?" Mr Carter was following me in the hallway but I honestly never heard him. Well I try not to listen anytime he speaks to be honest.

"Hey Bob, sorry about that I didn't hear you was lost in a world of my own. What can I do for you?" He started smiling straight away. He loved being called Bob.

"Oh well Jade, well you know she's beating her locker with a hammer and I was kind of afraid to tell her to stop in case she hit me." He was pointing behind him and had a really worried look on his face.

"Ugh not again. Okay I'll handle this."

I headed down to Jade's locker it's not the first time I had to stop her doing something dangerous.

"Jade put down the hammer and step away from the locker I mean it." I said it as loud as I could because there was nobody around, everybody was in class.

"NO, now go away." She snapped and then continued to beat her locker with the hammer. Her blonde curls were bouncing around her face with every hit to the locker.

"JADE CARLOTTA BENSON PUT THAT HAMMER DOWN THIS INSTANT" I know when I call her by her full name I always get her attention. Especially in school.

"OMG MOM you are so embarassing, can't you go annoy another student?" She gave her locker one more hit before she turned to face me. She had her usual sulky face on.

"Why are you beating your locker with a hammer? The school give you a combination to open it not a hammer."

"Well I can't remember it mother and I need to open it because my computer is in there, plus Dad told me how you beat Uncle Gibby's locker open once when you were at school so give me a break." Jade emphasised the word mother and tried to sound as sarcastic as possible. And I'm seriously going to kill Fredbag when I see him.

Jade is basically a younger version of me from back when I was in school. Excpet she has Freddie's brain's. She has my blonde hair but she has his looks and those brown eyes you could get lost in.

"Well your father was joking Jade. I would never have done that. I barely got into trouble in school. Now hand over the hammer and get to class." I held out my hand and waited for her to make a move. She thought about it long and hard but eventually she handed over the hammer, let out a big sigh then stormed off. Oh the joys of having children.

"I'M HOME" Freddie shouted as he came into the kitchen and placed his bags on the kitchen table.

"Hey honey how was work?" I turned around to give Freddie a hug. I hadn't seen him in a whole eight hours.

"It was great I got the new Pear phone to sample and they also have a new model laptop which I got. I think I'll give it to Jade though. How was school?" He never broke the hug once, which I loved. He just held me and in his arms. Even after all these years I can never get enough Freddie.

"Oh you know the usual, just helped a few more students with college and one girl who had few probelms at home."

"Still playing Hero I see and I have..."

"OKAY IM HOME WHERES DINNER" Jade entered the kitchen in her usual annoyed manner, dropped her bag on the ground but gently placed her laptop on the table then went straight to the fridge. I swear teenagers these days I don't know whats got into them.

"Well hello to you too, oh and speaking of Jade. Why did you tell her about me hitting Gibby's locker with a hammer?" I pulled out of his hug. Held him at arms lenght and stared at him waiting for a good explanation. But spoke quietly to ensure Jade didn't hear.

"What I didn't think she would actually do the same thing." Freddie was trying to hold back his laughter.

"It was kinda funny." I whispered, making sure Jade couldn't hear me. Freddie and I both started laughing histerically.

"You two are so embarassing it's not even funn... OMG is that the latest Pear laptop, with built in wireless, and a processor with a speed of 2.26 GHz and a dual core, and to top it off a 15.5" inch widescreen desktop?" Jade completely fascinated with this laptop, it was so funny.

"Yes and it's yours, but its only a test model so no crazy downloads like last time." Jade was out of the room with her new laptop under her arm and the biggest smile on her face. She really didn't care what Freddie was saying.

"AND DON'T TAKE IT APART LIKE LAST TIME EITHER." Freddie shouted up the stairs to Jade but his only reply was the sound of a slamming door.

Freddie turned back around to me loosing the tie on his shirt.

"Kids these days I mean honestly?" Freddie came back over to me and resumed our hug before we were interupted.

"You can't talk you were like that too. Overly excited about stupid computers when to be perfectly honest I think they're a load of sh.." I was silenced by Freddie kissing, he never liked me insulting computers in anyway.

After a few seconds we broke apart.

"You were saying?" Freddie asked while looking down at me with his trade mark smile.

"Doesn't matter" I put my arms around Freddie's neck and stood on my toes. I never will be able to get enough of his kisses for as long as I live. Freddie even held me perfectly each time with both of his hands securely around waist.

"Aren't we missing something?" Freddie questioned while we were eating dinner. It was only Freddie and I at the kitchen table because Jade refused to eat with us. Something about it being un cool.

"Not that I can think of no. why?" I placed my fork down not sure what Freddie was on about. He gave a small laugh before her answered me.

"Well we do have two children."

"Oh little Gary's at fencing. He has a competition on Saturday remember. Him and Henry are both competing and they wanted to get in some more practice. Carly said she would drop him home after work." Carly's son Henry was pretty good at fencing but nobody could beat my little Gary. He was already a national champion.

"Sam don't call him little you know he doesn't like that." Freddie always tries to stop me calling him little Gary but honestly I think its because Freddie was that small when he was Gary's age. But Gary is so adorable he really is a miny Freddie. But he doesn't have much interest in computers, he's more into sports. And mostly violent sports, so I'm not sure who he gets that from.

"GARY SERIOUSLY GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE AND GO TO BED." Freddie shouted at Gary again.

"But Dad I'm hungry, and I trained real hard today." Gary came into the living room were both Freddie and I were sitting. He put on his puppy dog because he knows Freddie can't say no. I just sat back and watched the tv. I was curled up against Freddie and we were watching Celebrities under water. This show never gets old.

"I know you did son and we're both really proud of you, but its 11 at night and you have school tommorow. So eat that fat cake and then straight to bed, no messing. Got it?" Freddie

"Yes sir." Lil Gary then came over to both of us and gave us both a hug. I made sure to kiss the top of his head.

"Night Gary."

"Night Mom."

With all goodnight hugs Gary left and went upstairs. Jade usually disappears into her room after dinner and we don't see her again until the next morning when I drop her off at school. Teenagers these day's are so weird.

"Well Princess Benson both kids are in bed what is the plan now for the rest of the evening?" Freddie hugged me closer to him.

"Well I have a idea." I looked up at Freddie with a smile on his face and all he did was raise his eyebrows and laugh.

"OH Freddie this is soooooooooooooooo good!"

"Sammmy shush you will wake the kids."

"Don't shush me I just really like this."

"I like it too but you don't hear me making weird noises."

"Freddie we are eating bacon flavoured ice cream, and your telling me to be quiet. Who even knew bacon flavoured ice cream would be a good combination?" I took another giant scoop as Freddie tried to hold back his laughter. It was now midnight and we were both having a midnight snack.

"Okay that's enough seriously. We both have work tommorow." Freddie put the lid back on the container not before I stole one last scoop.

"Okay it's time for bed." I put both of our spoons in the dishwasher and turned off the kitchen light.

Out of nowhere Freddie picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the stairs.

"What's all this about?" I asked.

"Can I not carry my wife to bed?"

"Saves me walking up the stairs so sure."

"I love you Sam." Freddie placed a small kiss on the end of my nose.

"I love you too nub." I then returned the favour by kissing him back as he continued to carry me up the stairs. Life could seriously never be any better.

**Trivia**

**Mason's name came from vampire diaries. That Mason guy is hot and I mean H-O-T.**

**Sam being in the army is from a lady in my area who joined the army and she kinda looks like Sam from iCarly just with shorter hair.**

**Carly studying business in college because I really don't see her doing anything else. She was originally going to be a nurse but i decided against that.**

**Freddie studying computer science because he's Freddie and also that's what I'm studying. So I'm kinda the girl version of Freddie.**

**Gibby being an ambulance driver/medic beacuse that's another career I was considering but getting into medicine over here is hard so I changed my mind.**

**Marcus got his name randomly. It was originally Mason, but then I realized it would get too confusing with 2 of them so I just changed it a bit. **

**And Thompson is a surname I really like so I just wanted to stick it in.**

**Jade got her name because my fav character in Victorious is Jade, she's simply brillaint and I have her Gears of War bag.**

**And little Gary I thought just sounded cute. And I wanted him to be nicknamed little something because I wanted him to seem like Freddie.**

**And thats about it if you want to know anymore just leave a review or PM. I will answer everything, I would also like to thank everyone who read my story it means a lot to me. **

**I hope you enjoyed and I might write a new story I just need to get around to it. It wont be a sequel or anything because I feel this story is done. I have most ideas just have to type them.**

**Thank you, and enjoy**

**MadPotato**


End file.
